Trevor Sheldon
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Trevor Sheldon is a charismatic jock who is the ex-boyfriend of Jill Roberts. Sadly, he cheated on her with Jenny Randall. He possibly had romantic feelings for Brett Shimura prior to ''Pilot''. Trevor is arrogant and stubborn. However, he is also kind-hearted and loyal. He is a Playboy image, he always makes sexual innuendoes, and smiles to every girl he sees. Despite being pretty much shunned by Jill and their friends after the murders began, they all behave at least uncomfortably towards him, except maybe Robbie Mercer. Trevor is eager to win Jill’s forgiveness and resume their relationship with little to no success. Trevor is an avid fan of the Stab series — surprisingly even attending to the Stab-a-thon — a fan of Ghostface and is notorious for his “ninja-like” skills. Physical Appearance Trevor is a tall young man with a muscular build. He is often considered to be physically attractive. He has short dark brown hair that he takes quite a bit of time, and hair products to, and a bit of stubble. Trevor has on him several tattoos. On both his shoulders, and going half way down his back he has several stars, mirror images of each other. Wrapped around his right forearm are roses. On his inner left forearm he has a griffin. On his chest he has a dragon. And he has two birds over a sun on his right hand. And of course he has his I.D. number tattooed on his left wrist. Trevor's clothing style isn't too fancy. He prefers to keep it comfortable, and functional if he can. Usually this includes a t-shirt, some plain blue jeans, and some work boots. Also Trevor will often wear a black utility jacket. There is one thing that he wears at all times, and that is a key painted black on a silver chain as a necklace. This key holds a lot of sentimental value to him, and what it goes to, if anything, he won't talk about. Personality and Traits Trevor is a lot smarter than he looks, and it's something that he doesn't mind flaunting to show people that he's more than just a pretty face. He has a very charming and friendly air about him, treating people with respect upon initial meeting and thereafter if they extend the same courtesy. While it does irk him when people disrespect him, whether he deserves it or not, he will always play it cool and do his best to get even and make sure that it's known that he is not someone that you want to mess with. His competitive nature goes beyond just comparing talents and achievements, but flows into grades and sports as well. His desire to be number one isn't for himself, but for his parents. He strives to make them proud of everything that he does, especially his father. When it comes down to his friends, he is loyal nearly to a fault. However, not one for seeing the wrong people hurt for petty reasons, he isn't afraid to call someone out on their bullshit even if it may cost a friendship. He's one of the more honest guys in school. But even though he is selfless and compassionate, all of his good traits are, of course, evenly weighed with the bad ones. He wavers in mood often, swaying from one side of the spectrum to the other. All that being said, Trevor is still a teenaged boy. He can be headstrong, competitive and temperamental. The jock has always been sensitive, emotionally. Words have the ability to slice into him like knives, and he will ruminate over and internalize any accusation or insult hefted at him by a person whose opinion he holds in high regard. It seems that disappointing others is something Trevor fears greatly. Disappointing and upsetting someone he cares about could plunge him into a melancholic state. By far, however, the biggest trigger for his depressive episodes is Jill (or anyone else he is very close with) pulling away from him. The one thing that you should know is that he never hits a person unless its when he is boxing. He avoids any type of fighting with people just because he doesn't want to hurt them. However, he is also relatively laid-back and easygoing, and as long as there are no immediate stressors, his emotional state remains fairly stable. Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased